Reuse services (or “Services”) available in network computing (for example, a multi-tenant cloud-computing environment) can provide Services to groups (such as, a company or other organization) of users (or “Tenants”) through software applications (or “Applications”). In multi-Tenant Services, it is desired to share as many resources as possible, without endangering (for example, exposing to or sharing with other Tenants or Applications) each Tenant's data. Data separation can be accomplished based on the Application that uses the Service. One technique is to bind Applications to instances of the Service (or “Service Instances”), and manage the instances with Service Brokers. In this technique an Application is the exclusive owner of a Service Instance and any data that the Service puts into the Service Instance is isolated from other Applications. This understanding of isolation is also leveraged by multi-Tenant enabled Applications that separate their Tenant's data by creating a dedicated Service Instance per Tenant. However, this technique does not provide an efficient structure for data separation per Tenant.